Private Training
by Choked
Summary: Bakugo finally convinced the teachers to let them use one of their study halls for private training. He could finally go all out, away from judging eyes. Yet Uraraka seems to be behind every corner, making his training not so private. And he might be starting to like it.
1. Chapter 1

Cascading explosions rushed from his palms, filling the practice space he had been given for his free period. He was pushing himself to his limit, and then feeling out the physical backlash from there. Bakago felt the heat of the chemical reactions that burst from his hands, and glycerine sweat poured from his forehead. He shook his head, his sweat flying off of his hair like a wet dogs. He thanked his genes again for not making all of his sweat explosive. He watched as the bursts of light began to fizzle and fade, and he walked to the end of the large warehouse to check the measuring lines he had drawn into the ashen floor. This whole warehouse was his quirk playground, and he was thrilled to abuse it. Bakago had led the charge for class 1-A being allowed private spaces to work on their quirks.

"_Society's eyes will always be on you, Young Bakugo, you have to be prepared!"_ All Might had chastised him when he came to him with the idea. He had heard a similar sentiment from Present Mic, and his frustration was bubbling up in his throat.

"_I get it! I fucking get it! But we're observed every other minute of the day, I figured I could have some time without people breathing down my goddamn neck!"_ He had snarled back. All Might shifted his weight from foot to foot, but he still had dark unreadable eyes and that giant grin on his face. Bakugo was still uncomfortable with the former Number One Hero's new appearance, but he was comforted in the fact that he was mostly the same guy. Even if that meant he never really understood what was going on in his head.

"_I see your point, but Aizawa has the final say." _All Might left it at that, and when Bakugo pitched the idea to Aizawa, his home room teacher was warmer to the notion and gave it to Iida the Class Rep to put up for a vote for the class. What surprised him most were who voted for it. Maybe it was because he didn't really pay attention to his classmates much, but he didn't realize how many of those teamwork lovers wanted to go solo too. Todoroki made sense, he was just as much of a loner as he was. Yet everyone seemed a lot cooler with Mr. Icey Hot than they were with him. _That Half-and-Half bastard! _And yet Uraraka and Deku raised their hands to vote for his idea. Deku even praised him for the whole thing, and it made him want to vomit. The vote was close, with Kaminari ending up the tie-breaker. _The Buzzbrain probably wants to hide his dumb face from all the girls. _He had thought as the poll finished, but there was no point in crushing those that were giving him what he wanted, what he needed.

Bakugo hated being watched. He hated the feeling he got when their gaze burned on his back. Even when he stared them down, their seeing only grew hotter, more stifling. All their judgements and impressions piled up on top of each other, pressing their weight down on his shoulders. He was going to be a pro hero, the number one. And that comes with eyes, so many eyes. He liked it okay when they were obvious in their views. When he excelled at school and showed how powerful his quirk was, they all had a pretty similar look in their eyes. Shock, awe, and fear, all wrapped together. He can handle three impressions or less, anything more than that and he can't help but grind his teeth to dust. It was too easy to lash out angrily, bringing even more attention on himself. The endless cycle has gotten worse since he got to U.A. It was holding back his progress as a hero and that fact made him even angrier. He was the best, and this bullshit was just getting in the way.

When all of class 1-A worked together in class to improve their quirks, it always felt like he had to keep his rank as number one in the class. He couldn't make any missteps or misjudgements, only more firepower. Even when they had practiced their Super Moves, he never tried an idea that had any significant chance to fail. He just couldn't make that call because when his quirk backfires or goes the wrong way, it's pretty noticeable. A face full of explosions usually gets people's attention pretty well. He couldn't take risks like he could if he were alone, and although he worded it a little differently in his pitch to the class, it went over well.

He crouched down to observe the last streaks of black ash that branched out over the warehouse floor. That last blast hit the 738 meter mark. It was the farthest he's ever blasted, at least while practicing. He's pushed himself past his limits during fights over the past year, but never during practice. The spikey haired blond let out a sigh of relief. At least he was starting to move forward. He looked down at his watch and realized he only had around 15 minutes left to get showered, dressed, and ready for his next class. He screamed out a curse to let out the energy that builds up when he trains and ran to the small shower he had installed on the right side of his warehouse. Aizawa had them fill out work order sheets with their private warehouse needs, like certain terrains or obstacles. Bakugo didn't ask for too many obstacles or things to explode, he understood the force needed to break most any urban material at this point. Right now he was focused on controlling and strengthening his blasts. But a shower was something he needed, because smelling like noxious chemicals during the rest of the school day wasn't something he liked too much.

Bakugo threw his dirty gym clothes on the floor of the bathroom before hopping in the shower. He turned the water temperature up really hot and let the pressure massage his shoulders. The force of the explosions really tightened his back up, so this felt amazing. Just as he began to wet his hair, he heard a muffled shriek coming from the other side of the wall. He opened his eyes to look where the sound came from and that's when the whole wall exploded inward, a giant pink ball crushing the metal sidings of the warehouse and blowing the tiling of the bathroom way like tissue paper. The blast threw him back a couple feet into the wall behind him, but he managed to keep an eye on the situation.

The dust began to clear and that's when he spotted her. Ochako Uraraka's body was splayed over the pink ball, her face buried in the top of it. She was wearing skin tight yoga pants, similar to her costume, that were leaving little to the imagination as her butt poked up from her face plant position. His hormonal observation on this destructive scene made him remember his own predicament; he was naked. His eyes darted around the destroyed room for any sign of his pants or a towel. His piled up clothes were now under a pile of rubble and he usual kept his towel hung up on the now destroyed wall. His eyes caught view of a hand towel by the sink and grabbed it right before Uraraka began to lift her head up from the pink ball.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pink Cheeks?" He screamed out to her, holding the hand towel to his crotch. His classmate looked up at him in a daze but a few seconds later turned completely red as she realized what she had crashed into.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Uraraka screamed as gravity pulled the heavy plastic covered iron ball down and through the wall of her private warehouse space. She had just jumped on the ball to make it float again to stop it from crashing, but she hadn't made it in time. She managed to not let it keep moving through whatever was on the other side, probably another student's private warehouse. As the pink ball burst through the wall she wacked her head on it, making the world spin. She rested her head on it and tried to steady herself.

Uraraka wanted to be a heavy hitter in battle. She didn't want to have to be a support or some one only used for one utility. So after she got an idea from her parents construction company, she decided she would work with a 2 ton iron ball as a weapon. All the teachers were shocked when she brought it up, but they warmed up to it after she explained how she would use it.

"_Crushing blows! I like it! Right, Aizawa?" _All Might was immediately on board. He smiled widely and put a hand on her shoulder. His praise made her feel lighter than if she had used her quirk on herself.

"_As long as you can handle it, letting one of those roll away could do a lot of damage, Uraraka." _Aizawa warned her more after he allowed the commission to the support department to go through. She had to always keep the weapon within her awareness and be careful how she moves it. If she screwed up any of the trajectories, she could actually kill the people she wanted to save. The thought made her grimace as she thought about how this accident happened. She had tried to throw it forward and then activate its weight so it would fall towards the target dummies she had set up on the north side of the warehouse. But her throw wasn't forceful enough, even though the ball was in zero g. So when it fell it was way farther to the right then she anticipated. She had also been floating herself and so she had to free fall to catch up to the ball, but it was too late by then.

_Get over yourself, Ochako! Just get up, apologize, and continue your practice. Most of the other powerful quirk users in her class have damaged their practice spaces before. It wasn't a big deal! _She tried to lift her spirits as she lifted her head from the pink ball. Her eye were still fuzzy from the collision, but they quickly focused. She was in some kind of bathroom, a shower? There was a figure pushed up against the wall in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pink Cheeks?" the figure snarled at her. That gruff voice was all too familiar.

It was Bakugo. And he was naked.

She pressed her lips together to keep herself from squealing. The angry delinquent had a hand towel covering his junk, but it wasn't particularly large and she managed to see everything but his most private parts. She felt her face grow hot and nearly wanted to cover her face and run away.

"Oh, uh, Bakugo! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" She babbled looking from one side wall to the other, trying not to look at her classmates naked body.

"Since when do you crash through walls, nerd? You could get someone killed. You're lucky it was me." Bakugo grumbled as he tried to stand up while keeping a good amount of cloth over his goods. His fit body dripped with water and glistened in the fluorescent lights. Her eyes traveled from his angry face to his shapely pecs over his six pack abs to the v-like shape that formed above his crotch where he was holding the hand towel. She darted her eyes away and back to his face and her face grew hotter. She noticed Bakugo's face turning pink too. _He must be mortified. Anyone would be. _She thought as she slid off the pink ball.

"This is something I've been working on during my private training period. You're right, it's too dangerous right now, that's why I have to do it alone." She tried to look fierce even with how hot her cheeks still felt. Bakugo needed to know that she was taking the training seriously, all her classmates had to know.

"Get better, and don't interrupt me ever again! This is fucking ridiculous!" Bakugo snarled back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before he snarled again.

"Leave! Get out, I'm goddamn naked, give me some space!" Uraraka jolted at the word naked and realized how rude she was being.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I'll report this to a teacher so it can get fixed right away." she shrieked as she activated her quirk on the pink ball and pushed it through the hole it punched in the warehouse. She was in the middle of her warehouse by the time she let out a breath of relief. She couldn't believe she demolished the class bully's shower and saw him nearly naked. She wondered what Deku and Iida would think, but the thought made her realize Bakugo might not want to hear about a bunch of rumors about him naked. _He really wouldn't want Deku to know I'm sure. _She mused.

The bottom of her gut felt strange though and she couldn't help replaying the view she had gotten in her mind a couple more times. She walked around in a daze for a few moments before she looked at her phone and realized she was going to be late to class. Uraraka scrambled into her uniform and sprinted back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Since there was a work crew still fixing up the damage she caused yesterday, Uraraka only spent around thirty minutes doing endurance training before calling it quits for the period. She had some other homework to do, and she didn't want to risk the workers if the pink ball she was using to train went out of her control again. She walked down the cement walkway that connected all the private warehouses. They were all pressed closely together, since this project was pushing the UA's available space.

She started to walk by Bakugo's warehouse when she got the urge to look inside. She had seen him train before in class, but she was kind of curious to see what his private training area looked like. She had seen Deku's faux cityscape and Iida's drone car faux highway. Tsu even had a small pond in her private warehouse. What would a top student like Bakugo have set up?

Uraraka slid open the warehouse door a little and peered through the crack. The spikey haired blond was practicing his air maneuverability by rocketing around some obstacles that were placed on the wall of the warehouse. His airborne form came to the third obstacle but his explosion was mistimed and he smashed his head into the side of it. He fell about ten feet and hit the ground with an echoing smack.

_He could be hurt! _She slid the warehouse door open and rushed to his slumped body on the floor. His eyes were closed and he didn't have the angry scowl that was always on his face. _He must be out cold!_ She thought as she tried to remember the first steps of first aid from one of the classes she had last semester. She checked his pulse and examined his head, elevating it onto her lap. It didn't look like anything too major, just a big bump on his head. She sighed, _it figures that Bakugo has a hard head. _

"What the hell are you doing, freak?" Bakugo growled beneath her, his eyes wide with shock and a million other emotions that she couldn't quite place. The sports festival winner wasn't the easiest guy to read.

"I saw you hit your head, silly! You were knocked out cold, I couldn't just leave you here." Uraraka replied. It almost felt like she was defending herself. She had to come in and help him, that was the heroic thing to do.

"I guess, erm…" Bakugo lifted his head off of her lap and slowly pulled himself up to his feet. He rubbed the top of his head gingerly, then looked up at Uraraka. His crimson eyes looked right through her, questioning her every intention.

"How did you even see that I hurt myself? Were you watching me?" the question made Uraraka immediately freeze and her face must have read clearly as "CAUGHT!" because Bakugo's face screwed up in anger.

"What is wrong with you? This is supposed to be our private training, PRIVATE! Get away from me, you stalker!" He screamed at his classmate, her frozen figure contracting to a slumped guilty one.

"I know, I'm sorry Bakugo. I was curious, but that's no excuse." Uraraka spoke humbly, her head bowed. She was so embarrassed that she had to apologize to him of all people, but she knew she was obviously in the wrong. She looked up from her bow to see Bakugo smiling menacingly.

"This is twice that you've disturbed me, Round Face. How are you going to make it up to me?" He was spoke in a low voice and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you mean? Do you want to watch me train or something?" Uraraka answered, laughing nervously. She didn't really know what she could offer him.

"That sounds about right. Frankly, it's a little too kind. With the amount of embarrassment you've unloaded on me, I should watch you train in the nude. It's only fair." Bakugo barked back at her. His crimson eyes were mischievous, but she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"N-n-nude?" she squealed. Her face felt hot again and she looked away. She hated that he was getting a rise out of her.

"Cool it, nerd. I know you're a perv but I was only joking. But I am going to watch your pathetic private training. And I'm going to yell out every time you screw up. How's that?" Bakugo didn't give her any time to answer as he walked to a makeshift changing area that the work crew had put together while his shower room was getting fixed.

"OH! Ha ha ha…" She exclaimed in response and tried to act like she thought the 'joke' he made was funny. She had seen him mostly naked, so the idea that his retribution would involve nudity wasn't too far-fetched. She shook her head, _No, only creeps would think that way._

"I guess you can come watch me tomorrow then? Bye, I guess…" Uraraka called out to the changing room as she walked out of Bakugo's private warehouse. She walked along the cement path that led back to the main campus and couldn't get that defiant, mischievous look in his eyes out of her head. Was Bakugo attracted to her? She was pretty sure the delinquent was more interested in blowing stuff up and becoming number one than any pretty girl, but maybe she was just being naive. The way that he looked at her body was really similar to the way that Mineta and Kaminari looked at her when she premiered her costume for the first time. She's even caught Deku doing it too when he thought she wasn't looking.

Bakugo had time for maybe two or three more attempts at this obstacle course he made himself before he needed to get ready for his next class. He switched his training plan to movement accuracy while the work crew was in the warehouse. He didn't want to accidentally blast any of them. But since he put the course together on a side of the warehouse that was far away from the demolished showers, he didn't really have to deal with any prying eyes.

First he propelled himself upwards with an explosion. Then right before he smashed into the first barrier, he exploded out to the right and his body zoomed around the obstacle's left side. He did another couple of explosions to straighten his trajectory before he swerved around the second obstacle. He was coming up on the third when he realized he didn't put enough juice into the last explosion and he was going to ram straight into the obstacle. He grit his teeth and prepared for pain.

He felt some kind of cushion underneath his head and someone touching his scalp. Had he been taken to Recovery Girl? He hoped not, he really didn't want to deal with how tired he would get if she used her quirk on him. His eyelids were heavy but he forced them open slowly. One of his classmates breasts were hovering over his face. He knew this because a girl with the U.A. uniform was leaning over his face, running her hands through his hair and examining the bump he probably had from slamming his head on to the obstacle. He inhaled sharply in shock and he could smell her perfume, or was it deodorant? All he knew is that she smelled like peaches. Then he realized that she was leaning over him in that strange way because his head was being cradled on her lap, his left ear touching the bare skin of her legs.

"What the hell are you doing, freak?" he couldn't help but growl. Uraraka jolted in shock and looked down to see him staring her down. Her big brown sparkling eyes were painted with shame and guilt. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

When he accused her of watching him, she couldn't even lie and say she didn't. She turned beet red and apologized profusely, even bowing her head. Honestly it made him a little glad that she felt bad for what she did. He hated that she kept seeing him at his most vulnerable. First he was naked in the shower, now he's injured from a rookie mistake and rendered unconscious? Is she an embarrassment detector or something? There had to be more retribution than just a "sorry", but he wasn't really sure how or what he wanted in return. He decided to make it her choice, since he couldn't think of anything.

"What do you mean? Do you want to watch me train or something?" Uraraka replied nervously. She had provided him with the perfect way to get back at her. Voyeurism against the voyeur.

"That sounds about right. Frankly, it's a little too kind. With the amount of embarrassment you've unloaded on me, I should watch you train in the nude. It's only fair." The idea of nudity came out of his mouth before he had even really thought about it in his head. He instantly couldn't get the image out his mind. The bare skin his ear had just touched, but all over her. He wondered what a girl's body looked like in zero gravity. He let his gaze drag over her body again, letting the daydream hang for a couple more seconds in his mind. Uraraka shrieked and took the comment completely seriously. He sighed and told her it was just a joke before walking over to his changing room. He couldn't keep looking at her now that he had imprinted that idea in his own mind. _Damn hormones_. He grumbled to himself.

Uraraka called out about coming to her private training tomorrow and left the warehouse, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He sat on a bench and buried his head in his hands. Why was he forfeiting some of his own precious private training time just to watch 'Uravity'? Did he really need his revenge so bad? Honestly, he felt embarrassed by it, but he didn't really feel like watching her would solve anything.

He wanted to watch her though, and he knew it. Ever since they fought in the sports festival, he had seen her improve and expand on her power. It was going slower than the rest of his classmates, but he could see that it was going to be worth it. He wanted to see what she was doing with that heavily weighted ball, especially if smashing through warehouse walls was something she could do on purpose.

_And her training outfits fit her just as nicely as her costume. _The thought floated to the top of his mind as he mused about Uraraka's powers. If he was expressly allowed to watch her during her training, he could really watch her. And no one would be watching him watch her either, so he could really let his guard down. This retribution was sounding more and more exciting. He pulled his uniform shirt over his head and buttoned up the last few buttons. He hadn't given most of his classmates more than a couple minutes worth of his mind's attention, but this Uraraka girl was starting to loom in his mind with the likes of Deku and Todoroki. But he didn't want to crush her… and that was the abnormal part.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you even doing with that shitty heavy ball?" Bakugou grunted at Uraraka as they walked from Geometry class with Thirteen to their private training warehouse field. The academy bought the parking lot adjacent to the school to fit all the new training spaces, but it was still a somewhat significant walk from their normal classes.

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's like, pretty complicated!" She grumbled back at him. She wasn't happy about the situation she found herself in. She was really excited about having private training time, because a lot of her performance issues were due to nerves. She had fought through most of those issues in middle school and she finally didn't feel like she was going to faint when she fought in front of the class, but it wasn't comfortable either. She wanted to become a hero with a smile on their face just like All Might, just like Deku. But she never felt comfortable showing people a move that wasn't ready yet, so working on new stuff was always hard in class. She knew of course that her friends wouldn't judge… but she also knew that most of the ideas she had for ultimate moves involved very heavy objects falling on her enemies. And getting them to fall was a lot easier than stopping them if they fall the wrong way. But what can she do? That's her quirk!

But now she had class 1-A's resident bully tagging along for her supposedly private training period. Out of all the people she wanted to show her new ultimate move set to, he was probably dead last. She doubted Bakugou even knew how to give constructive criticism, let alone a word of praise. Uraraka could handle some tough love and a harsh sensei, her quirk coach in middle school had almost been cruel in their training regimen. But vicious jabs just to get under her skin? That's something she hadn't ever really experienced. And that's all she's seen Bakugou do to Deku.

Uraraka shook her head and tried to clear her mind. She didn't want to lose this precious training time just because she had to let an angry delinquent watch her. She didn't even need to pay attention to the guy. Her eyes floated over to that very same classmate and he was staring straight back at her, his face screwed up in a scowl like always.

"Hurry up, Pink Cheeks. At this rate, you won't get to show me anything and I'll just have to come back tomorrow!" the spikey haired blond snarled at her with his classic mocking grin. She couldn't help but let out a squeal at that horrible notion and she hurried on ahead of him to her private training warehouse. She had to get this over with and soon. She pulled the warehouse door open and extended out a hand in a welcoming gesture.

"What are you, a housewife? Let's just get started." Bakugou said with a smirk as he marched through the door. He was getting on her last nerves. _What's your problem with being polite? _She nearly wanted to scream at him, but she held her tongue. She didn't think she could win a shouting match against that temper.

"Just let me go get changed!" She rushed to her changing room. She decided to take this time to plan out her practice, beat for beat. She pulled a grey tank top over her head. She was going to run Bakugou through the basics of her new weapon and then start her training routine. She pulled some light pink exercise leggings on and then tied up her hair.

"Alright, let's do this!" Uraraka chirped as she popped out of her flimsy curtained off room. Bakugou looked at her for a moment, then flinched and turned his head towards the relatively sparse training warehouse.

"Hurry up." He gritted his teeth and grumbled under his breath so Uraraka could barely hear what he said. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. She wasn't going to let him get on her nerves with his intense mood swings. She spotted the two ton iron ball she had been practicing with leaning against the side of the warehouse wall. When she first started working with it, the ball still shined and reflected in its metallic grandeur. It was gorgeous and she was sure that it would distract future villains too. But that had been way too difficult to hang on to, it had slipped from her grasp nearly every time she activated her quirk on it. She had found some paintable rubber on a Hero Support website and she had been practicing with the now more grippable pink ball. She thinks it could still use some adjustments though. Handles? It would certainly help her hang on, but would it give her enemies any advantages? She glanced over her shoulder at Bakugou who was glaring a hole in her back and pushed those thoughts from her mind. She had to focus on this little exhibition for the class bully and then she could start thinking support logistics.

"So this here is my new weapon! She's two tons of wrecking power and she's a lot to control. But I'll get the hang of it!" Uraraka slapped the side of the pink ball, which was about a half foot taller than her.

"Two tons? Are you serious? How the hell are you going to handle that?" Her spikey haired classmate sneered. She narrowed her eyes at the demeaning questions.

"Yep! Two tons. I can float up to three tons if I wanted right now, but I have to leave some available weight for when I rescue whiney jerks with giant egos like yours." she smirked at Bakugou as he blinked slowly in shock at her response. She hadn't really engaged in his venom before, unlike some of her other classmates. So hearing her smack talk wasn't something Bakugo was ready for. His ears reddened and he didn't respond, he just raised his hand and stuck out a familiar finger. She shook her head and smiled.

"Alright, so I have a lot of tricks and maneuvers in mind for this, since I've been thinking about it since I was a little kid. But the only one I've worked on so far is called Comet Drop." She began to explain.

"It involves me using my quirk on this ball and myself and floating myself up as I high as I can get, and then releasing it and letting it smash my opponents." she finished. It was her simplest move, but handling it was her first big hurdle in using this weapon.

"... Wouldn't that kill them?" Bakugo asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"I mean, it's destructive, but I wouldn't use it on anyone that couldn't handle it. What about your quirk? Explosions are pretty deadly too!" Uraraka bit back. She had heard that concern so many times when she discussed this weapon with her friends. How was getting hit with Deku's super punch or Bakugou's explosions any less painful than a heavy stone?

"I dunno, Pink Cheeks. I don't know if I'm putting out two tons of force." Bakugou said shaking his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against one of the concrete targets she had set up around the area.

"You don't think that colossal explosion you created when you destroyed my finishing move in the Sports Festival was two tons of force? Because if it wasn't I'm not really sure how it stopped more than a ton of debris." she said, putting a finger to her face and mugging a confused face. Bakugo narrowed his eyes at the mocking girl and grunted. She took that as acceptance of defeat and grinned. She turned back to the pink ball and decided to start her little demonstration. She placed the soft pads of her fingers onto the ball and it began to float. It didn't really rise that far off the ground, maybe a foot or two. She held her left hand out and raised the ball over her head, it rested in her palm. She crouched down, still holding the ball and then jumped up, launching the ball into the air. It flew upwards, no gravity pulling at its movement. She crouched down and jumped up again, this time activating her quirk on herself by touching her right hand to her chest at the peak of her jump.

Uraraka inhaled deeply and felt herself soar towards the pink ball, their trajectory almost identical. She had been having difficulties controlling where the ball went and so she had been practicing consistency in her movements. This practice got off to a good start. She pulled her arms in and angled her head down, making her body as stream line and frictionless as she could. This boosted her speed and she caught up to the ball in a few seconds. She brought her arms out wide and hugged the ball tightly, careful to get a good grip on the rubber material. She climbed around the ball awkwardly, making it spin slightly in the air from the force of her pulling at it. She mounts the top of it and sits, looking down at the warehouse below.

This is the part that got difficult for her. She has to aim from here and let the ball go at the right moment without accidentally changing it's trajectory. She took a breath and put her pads together and said "Release" letting the ball regain its gravity below her. It immediately starting falling hard.

The ball struck the target, a small mannequin, and completely obliterated it. She saw Bakugou walking over and looking at the carnage, but couldn't make out his face from her height. Now she had to get down, which was definitely not her favorite part. She released herself and free falled. She was about three stories up, so she wasn't going to feel too good if she didn't stick the landing. About ten feet from the ground she activated her quirk on herself again and glided down to the ground, without any gravity. The leftover momentum of her fall pushed her floating form to the floor and then she released the quirk again.

That was one of her best runs yet, and she had to use up all her willpower in order not to start jumping up and down and squealing with an angry moody boy in her midst. Bakugou was bent over, looking at the small crater surrounding her iron ball.

"So… What do you think?" she asked, grinning. She couldn't pull this smile off her face if they paid her to. Bakugou looked over his shoulder with an expression she had never seen him emote. Curiosity? Confusion? Constipation? She wasn't sure.

"Honestly, Uraraka, this could do a lot of damage. But you're only scratching the surface." Bakugou replied, his tone even and matter-of-fact. His crimson eyes just bore into her, his usual intensity magnified.

"Well thanks, Bakugou. And believe me, I know. The surface is just harder to scratch than you think." She said with a sigh. At least he wasn't brushing her off. She didn't really expect him to start jumping for joy or shrieking in amazement.

"You are only relying on gravity, you should use some force too. Push the ball to the floor and ride it to the ground so you aim it right, and then jump off at the last second." Bakugou said, furrowing his brow and holding his chin in his hand. Constructive feedback? From Lord Explosion Murder himself? Uraraka was pretty sure she must have hit her head in the last run through because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's a bit risky… but I like the idea. I'll try it!" she pushed past the unease of Bakugou's helpful disposition and focused on the idea itself. She had mused about the possibility of pushing objects and then releasing them, but she had always been so afraid of screwing up the trajectory. But she felt more comfortable now, she had worked out a bunch of ways to make calculating the angles easier in the past few weeks of private training.

Bakugou looked a little shocked that she immediately warmed to his idea. That genuine emotion was quickly suppressed and replaced with a smug smile. They locked eyes and she noticed their intensity once again. She knew that the top student of their class had to be intense in order to push himself to be the best. Yet when the flames of his fervour licked at her feet she wasn't intimidated like she thought she would be. She was enthralled. Sparks seemed to buzz in her chest and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She slapped her red face and grit her teeth. She was going to try it, no more hesitation. She jogged back over to her pink ball and activated her quirk on it, threw it up in the air and then followed it, activating her quirk on herself as well. She situated and moved around the pink ball till she felt comfortable on top and able to look around at where she was going to land it. She decided she was going to try to aim for the place she already hit, it would be easier for the clean up crew.

She curled her legs into front, squeezing them high. Then she pushed out and down with all her strength and kicked the pink ball beneath her. She then released her quirk on both the ball and herself. She pulled her body in and chased after the ball for a second before grabbing hold of it. She had a lot more trouble aiming this once it had its gravity back then when she had her quirk activated. She finally got it's trajectory straightened out in just a second or so of falling, she activated her quirk on herself again and pushed off from the ball. Just as she pushed off she realized she accidentally put another force on the object and it was going to go off course. It landed on the ground and started rolling, straight towards Bakugou.

She wasn't that concerned, seeing as it was Bakugou and he could take care of himself. But then she spotted that he was looking down at his phone, his face screwed up in his trademark scowl and completely inattentive to the danger right in front of him. She had to either stop the ball or move Bakugou, and the latter was a lot easier. She kicked back a leg against a pushed up piece of concrete from the crater her ball made, and then pushed off from that surface, activating her quirk on herself at the same time. She rocketed through the air, catching up to the heavier rolling ball and flying past it towards her classmate.

She tackled him, throwing her arms around his chest and pushing all her weight on him, forgetting that she was still weightless. She activated her quirk on Bakugou and then released it on herself. She grabbed hold of the front of his wife beater and pulled him sharply to the left, out of the way of the rolling two ton ball. She gave a mental sigh of relief when the ball rolled past them and in her comfort she released her quirk on the very shocked Bakugou.

She hadn't really thought her action through though, and Bakugou's rigid body fell onto hers from its former weightlessness above her. His face buried itself between her breasts and she squealed in shock. Her heart felt like it was going to implode from the constant shock. His breath was hot through her tank top and he moved his head slightly to the right for a moment before coming back to center. Her classmate lingered in his resting place way longer than necessary and she slapped the side of his head to get him off.

"What is wrong with you! Get off me!" She screamed, trying to sound as angry and assertive as she could. He immediately recoiled at her rebuke and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled and he looked away. He brushed the concrete dust off his uniform and ducked his head in between his shoulders.

"I'll just leave…" Bakugou said softly. "Thanks." And with that, the normally explosive young man soberly trudged out of the warehouse, his hands deep in his pockets.

When Uraraka heard the warehouse doors slide shut, she finally let out the sigh of relief she had so dearly wanted to let out before. She didn't kill her classmate with a two ton ball of iron. That didn't happen, and she made sure it didn't. Killing her fellow heroes was one of her greatest fears with her new weapon, and it had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks.

Although saving him by stuffing his face into her chest wasn't really the most optimal option. But it was an occupational hazard of having breasts and working a physically demanding job. Sometimes there were accidents, right? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the swirling thoughts of embarrassment that began to rise inside her. Bakugou was probably one of the least perverted boys in her class. Even Deku looked at her more indecently than he did. He wasn't going to be weird about it, was he?

But she couldn't deny how strange he acted as soon as it happened. No screaming at her to watch what she was doing, no comment about the new method that he proposed, nothing. He immediately left after that, allowing no reconciliation or attempts to smooth it over.

She stood up from the rubble and brushed the dust off her own clothes. She swallowed down her anxiety and repeated to herself that everything was fine. And even if it wasn't, it's not like there was much of a friendship to ruin with Bakugou anyway.

Bakugou squinted his eyes as he watched his classmate lazily sit on top of a floating pink ball as it rose up to the top of the warehouse, nearly touching the ceiling. Uraraka invited him to watch her new weapon demonstration. Well, he sort of demanded it. But that was besides the point. She was showing him her secret training and small part of himself was nearly giddy with excitement. It wasn't often that his classmates showed him anything secret, but he didn't really care to know anyway. But the idea for this weapon was so dangerous and destructive that it inspired him. He couldn't wait to see how inevitably brutal this move was.

He saw her detach from the top of the ball and float above it. Her silhouette starkly set in front of the beigey warehouse ceiling. Even from far below he could make out her soft curves, instantly bringing him back to the sight of her as she jogged out from her dressing area. He swore she was wearing even tighter clothes than she had in the past. It was incredibly distracting and he was starting to feel irritable about it. He had bit his tongue from screaming at her then, not something he did too often. It's not like he had any authority over her clothing choices.

Her figure hovered above the floating ball, and then she brought her hands together and released her quirk, sending the ball falling to the warehouse floor. It fell hard, cracking the concrete, sending a plume of dust through the practice space. He hurried over to the crater it left behind and started inspecting it. Parts of the practice dummy were strewn about and the hole was deep enough to hit a second lighter layer of concrete that the warehouse field was laid with.

The air was heavy with dust, but the energy was palpable. Uraraka was going to be a formidable hero, someone he would compete with for number one. Just like Deku and Todoroki, and even that wind guy from the provisional exams. He looked up from the crater and saw her falling to the floor, about to crash just like her heavy ball. But she pressed a hand to her chest, not a worry on her face, and activated her quirk. She floated to the floor and released her quirk, gracefully stepping onto the ground.

She sauntered over to him with a wide smile. Bakugou's mouth went dry and a shiver shot up his spine. She was exquisite and dangerous.

She asked him what he thought of her new weapon, and he replied truthfully. He tried sounding as neutral as possible, and she responded modestly. Their conversation flowed, no thorny rudeness or petty jibes.

"You are only relying on gravity, you should use some force too. Push the ball to the floor and ride it to the ground so you aim it right, and then jump off at the last second." Bakugou offered as advice. He had thought of the idea before she showed him the current method, but it was solidified when he noticed how long she hesitated before she released her quirk. She can't aim something that's just falling with gravity as easily as she could aim something she pushed. He braced himself for some sort of hurt whining fit, like any of the other times he tried to help a classmate.

"That's a bit risky… but I like the idea. I'll try it!" Uraraka answered after a short pause. Bakugou was floored. She listened to his suggestion… and wanted to implement his ideas immediately? He felt his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, and realized he needed to keep his cool. He settled his visage into a smug smile and let out a breath. Their eyes met and hers were beaming with excitement and something else he couldn't quite place. She was radiant, her energy overflowing. She turned her head from his gaze and slapped her face before walking over to the pink ball and ascending to the top of the warehouse with it once again.

She lingered in the air again, but this time she seemed more nervous than hesitant. She kicked the pink ball downwards with a lot of force before releasing her quirk on herself and the ball, landing on it as they both fell. They were moving incredibly fast, and within half a second the ball slammed into the concrete, cracking open the crater from the last round with a loud bang.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he ripped his eyes from the pink ball and checked it. He had a google alert for when his name is used in the media and from the amount of notifications he was getting, he was blowing up. He had gotten used to it since he was captured by the slime villain before he started at UA, but this wasn't expected. There hadn't been any significant incident at UA and he hadn't even been outside of the UA grounds in a couple weeks.

"_UA Problem child Bakugou seen with sports festival rival Uraraka!" _

"_Bakugou and Uraraka: New hero couple?" _

"_Beauty and the Beast? Bakugou seen with Uraraka!" _

All the headlines were similar, and they were all accompanied with one picture. It was a slightly blurry photo of him and Uraraka leaving his warehouse the day before. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Who was following them? Why would anyone care? He checked the sources and they were all hero gossip websites, no truly reputable websites.

He started to click on one of the headlines, but then he looked up and saw the two ton pink ball rolling towards him. It was maybe a foot away from him and coming in hot. Uraraka rocketed towards him and activated her quirk on him and then threw him to the side, pulling him out of the way just in time. She tumbled to the ground and then released her quirk again and he fell right on top of her. His equilibrium was completely off, he had been pulled sharply to the left and then floated around and then dropped. He hardly knew which way was up. He didn't realize his face was buried between her boobs until he turned his head to the side and felt their warmth on his cheek.

She slapped the side of his head and yelled at him to get off of her. He bolted up and scrambled away from her. He quickly apologized and walked out of the warehouse, not even looking back. He couldn't look at her with the memory of her body and the gossip headlines swirling in his mind. He had to leave and blow some things up, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since her shared private training with Bakugou, but Uraraka couldn't get the incident out of her mind. The last few nights she had some trouble sleeping, and she had tried to chalk it up to being stressed about upcoming midterm exams. But she knew that her awkward encounter with the top student in class was part of the sleepless equation. So tonight she decided not to force herself and so she was studying in the common room. She had her books and study materials all laid out on the coffee table, but she was leaning back on the couch, sort of just staring at them.

Bakugou had barely looked at her during classes and he seemed to be avoiding her. He had always made some comment at her every once and a while, but now he was silent. Was he pissed off that she almost killed him? _It was his fault for not paying attention during an expressly dangerous practice! _She insisted to herself, though her guilt didn't subside. But if he wasn't angry about the near fatal accident, she wasn't sure what he was upset about.

Uraraka's phone lit up at her side and she picked it up quickly to check it and banish those useless worries. It was a message from one of her good friends from middle school. She had been trying to reach out and talk to them while she was at UA, but it was getting tough especially with the new dorms.

MEI MEI 3 shared an article with you.

"_UA Problem child Bakugou seen with sports festival rival Uraraka!" _

Um hello, 'chako? What have you been doing at that school of yours? :P~~

Uraraka's eyes widened as she read the headline. What was going on? She clicked it quickly and read the short tabloid article. It questioned why she was seen leaving Bakugou's private training warehouse, and it even had a picture. It looked like it was taken from pretty far away, but with a really high quality camera. UA had voyeuristic paparazzi looking at them from the buildings surrounding campus. The thought made her skin crawl.

She scrolled to the end of the article and her eyes wandered to the comment section. There were hundreds of comments, varying from "They were just training, you pervs!" to "I totally ship them!". But one of the comments jumped out at her and she couldn't stop reading it over and over again.

"Uravity must like it rough… ;)"

She felt her face get hot and she was sure it had turned beet red. Her mind wandered to the eye full she got when she crashed into his shower. He was undeniably attractive, something she had already noticed with his clothes on. But nude Bakugou was something she had a hard time not reliving over and over in her mind. Every inch of his body was muscled, though her favorite sight was his toned chest. The other boys in her class had taken their shirts off during training during the year, but Bakugou never had. So that time in his shower, dripping wet and angry, was the first time she saw his chest and abs. She had assumed he was well-muscled, like all the rest in her class. But she wasn't prepared for the how the sight of his body would make her body feel. Something twisted deep in her center.

_He would be rough, wouldn't he? _The thought echoed in her mind and wouldn't stop.

Before she could try to squash those dirty thoughts, she heard the fridge close behind her. It was one in the morning and she was shocked anyone would be up at this hour. She turned her head and peered over the back of the couch to see who was milling about the kitchen.

"Bakugou!" she exclaimed in surprise, which of course surprised him as well. He was drinking orange juice right out of the carton and he slammed it down to the counter quickly, spilling some in the process. He grumbled a bit and got a rag to clean it up.

"What do you want?" he replied, his trademark scowl particularly intense.

"Oh um, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked, shifting in her seat on the couch. She hadn't meant to call him over, but she might as well get was bothering her off her chest. Bakugou kept glaring at her but he walked over to her the couch and sat next to her, a lot closer than she anticipated.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, barely above a whisper. He didn't look at her, he just kept looking straight at the wall ahead of him.

"I'm so sorry that I almost killed you during private training a few days ago! I hadn't tried doing that move before, and I thought you would be watching, and-and-um I'm sorry!" She finished nervously. His crimson eyes met hers as she finished and he was just as intense as before. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"It's fine, Pink Cheeks. I should have been paying attention. Don't apologize for trying powerful attacks, you have to figure this shit out in order to be a top hero." he said flatly. He scratched the back of his head and looked away as he talked about being a top hero. She looked at him closely and she swore that his own cheeks seemed pink.

"So… are you angry about those articles then?" the question popped from her mouth before she even realized she had thought it. She squeezed her fists together to contain her nervous energy. A few moments passed and her usually explosively loud classmate was suspiciously quiet.

"I mean, it's so weird right? Why were they even taking pictures of us? And saying that we're dating, it's so weird! I mean, you'd think they'd say Deku and I were together with how much time we spend together. We're seen together once and they think we're doing something romantic, it's so silly, I mean-" she rambled, trying to fill the awkward silence that had descended between them. When she glanced over at Bakugou, he was looking at her strangely. His eyes scoping out her body, that she had now realized was a lot less covered than she usually was during classes. She was in her pajamas, a camisole and some pajama shorts that were a little too small for her. She always tried to use up her clothes to the very last possible moment. But she was cursing her penny-pinching ways at the moment because her classmate's crimson eyes were definitely looking at the skin they revealed.

Bakugou finally pulled his eyes from her body and met her eyes. They surged with energy, but not the usual anger that she had seen before when he had huge tantrums about winning or Deku or some other silly thing. It was something else, and she couldn't stomp out her growing curiosity about what it meant.

"Extras like to talk about people that are the best of the best. It's only natural they would think that of us." Bakugou replied, his eyes still locked on hers. She shifted in her seat and shakily let out a breath she was holding.

Suddenly, Bakugou grabbed her exposed thigh and pulled her closer to him and leaned over her body. His body was so warm, just like she remembered from the other times they had been a little too close in the past week. He bent over her and put his lips to her ear.

"I think those paparazzi could probably feel this," he whispered in her ear and rubbed her inner thigh with his calloused thumb.

"They definitely fantasized about how hot this would be." he growled in her ear and then he nibbled on her ear lobe, causing a spark to radiate through her body. But just as he quickly as he touched her, he let her go. But she was still pretty close to him, since he had dragged her by the thigh over to him. She was basically in his lap, sprawled out on her back. Her whole body felt hot and she ached for more, her mind completely throwing any logical restraint out the window. She pulled herself up and straddled the boy next to her, grinding her ass onto his lap. Bakugou growled and looked at her with those same intense eyes.

"Well, I know there's one person who fantasized about this." She looked down at him with a smirk on her face. She could hardly believe what she was doing, but she didn't want to stop. Bakugou's eyebrows raised so high they were nearly in his spikey hair line. But his shock morphed into a wicked grin and his calloused hands wandered to her ass. He rubbed in circles for a moment before he grabbed at it, pulling at her soft flesh. The sensation was a mix of pleasure and pain, making Uraraka moan softly.

He covered her moaning mouth with his own. Their lips mashed together, pressing forcefully. Their kisses were hungry and passionate. Uraraka opened her mouth and Bakugou's tongue was in hers. They wrestled in their mouths for a moment, with Uraraka finally taking control. She flicked her tongue into his mouth and swirled onto his tongue. The explosive boy ripped his mouth from hers, a small dribble of spit still connecting them. Uraraka finally understood what that intense look was, and she didn't mind that it was turned on her right now. He grabbed her ass more forcefully and started kissing up and down her neck, viciously nibbling and sucking on her skin.

She grinded down on his lap again and she felt something hard beneath her, and it wasn't his muscled thighs. She ached again at the feeling of him and kept grinding. He moaned into her neck and kept sucking on her skin.

Uraraka heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She couldn't be seen doing this! She ripped herself from the moment and put a finger to her lips. She activated her quirk on the boy below her and threw him up to the ceiling. She straightened her clothes quickly and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, is everything okay down here? I thought I heard some noises." Kirishima's voice asked, the question loud in the nearly empty common room. Uraraka faked a yawn and popped her head over the back of the couch.

"Oh hey Kirishima! I'm sorry if I woke you up. I must have been sleep talking or something. I think I fell asleep while I was doing some late night studying. I'm just going to get my stuff and I'll be right up!" She said, trying to sound as casual as she could. Kirishima rubbed his eyes and nodded before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

She glanced up at Bakugou floating near the ceiling. His trademark scowl was once again on his face, but the tent in his pants definitely changed it's context. She raised her hand above her head and motioned for him to grab it. He grasped her hand and she pulled him down to the couch before releasing her quirk. He fell a few feet onto the couch, then he scrambled to get up and stand in front of her. He scratched the back of his head, but he looked her in the eyes.

"Look, sorry if I-" he started to apologize, his face reddening.

"It's fine. We don't have to talk about it." she squeaked, certain that her face was just as red as his or darker. She started to pick up her books and papers and stuff them into her book bag. As she bent over to get a paper that had fallen beneath the coffee table, she felt his hand on her ass again.

"I hope I can take you again some time. We don't have to talk." he whispered huskily into her ear again. When she pulled herself up right, he was already walking out of the common room and up the stairs. She let out a huge sigh, not entirely sure if she was dreaming or not.

Bakugou rushed back to his room, his mind racing from what had just happened. Had he really just done that? Grabbed his classmate's ass and sucked on her neck? He bit his lip, trying not to scream. Even yelling into his pillow would probably wake up his dorm mates.

He pulled his shorts off, his dick bursting out from its restraints. He looked down at his manhood and he reflected on what he just did. He had been thinking about it for days. Touching her soft body, biting at her perfect skin, and making her moan. Her breasts on his cheeks from the other day had swirled in his mind, not allowing him to sleep soundly. That's why he had been wandering around the dorm late at night. His dick ached and he rubbed his face, still trying to comprehend what he had just done. He hadn't thought with his head at all. He looked down at the source of his out of character actions and whispered a few curses at it. He pulled his shirt off and jumped into his bed, pulling the covers over his naked body.

What was he going to do now? She reacted really well to his advances and now he wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't think he wanted a girlfriend, he wanted to focus on school and becoming a pro hero. But he couldn't deny how much he _needed _to touch her now. Now that he got a taste, it was going to fill his stupid teenage head for a long time. Would she be okay with just fooling around? He knew that girls didn't usually like things to be so casual, at least not from what he saw in middle school. But it was the beginning of their second year in high school, and he knew there were probably some changes in the social norms of dating.

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like it was a possibility. He had seen Mina and Kirishima walk out of a storage closet in the school a few times, but they had never revealed their relationship to the class. That thought sent him spiraling into a fantasy of pulling Uraraka's clothes off in that same storage closet. He grabbed a few tissues from his end table and retreated beneath his comforter.


End file.
